


Snow!

by Tragically_Gifted



Category: Homestuck
Genre: One Shot, Snowball Fight, Trolls on Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tragically_Gifted/pseuds/Tragically_Gifted
Summary: This was a cute idea that came up from a chat with Reese "Gamzee" Makara, hope you like it





	Snow!

**Author's Note:**

> This was a cute idea that came up from a chat with Reese "Gamzee" Makara, hope you like it

John was absolutely beaming, due to some time and space shenanigans he’s brought all of the trolls to Earth! He was ready to teach them all about the culture but their main concern seemed to be the weather. It was December and everything was covered in a thin layer of snow as delicate flakes added a new layer. Feferi was shaking from the cold, desperately rubbing her bare arms as she looked around with Eridan at her side, looking just as cold. Did trolls not have winter? 

“E-Erifin, it’s so cold, what’s happening?” Her voice was shaky and desperate. Eridan took off his cape and wrapped it around her, she gratefully took it, covering her arms. Karkat was a little concerned, but the cold didn’t seem to bother him at all, he was more concerned with the snow falling. He tried to bite it a few times, missing everytime and just growing more and more frustrated. “Egbert what is this white shit!? Why is it falling everywhere? I don’t like it!” 

John chuckled a little, this is great. “That’s snow Karkat, it’s like frozen rain.” Karkat just grumbled in response, pulling his sweater over his head to protect himself from the snow. Kanaya approached him with a hot beverage in her hands, it was tea. She tugged on the neck of his sweater to get his attention and he adjusted it so just his eyes were visible. 

“What?” He hissed.

“Karkat, would you like some tea? I know you’re wearing a sweater but this cold is dreadful.” She held out the cup of tea as she spoke. 

“I’m fine. Go give it to Zahhak or something.” He grumbled before receding back into the sweater. 

Equius really did look like he needed it. He was wearing Nepeta’s sweater while she clung onto him to keep him warm. His sweat keeps freezing and making him even colder than before, so despite not being the highest he is definitely the coldest. Kanaya approached the two of them, and instead of addressing Equius she just handed Nepeta two cups of tea with a sympathetic smile. As she walked away Nepeta started helping Equius drink his. Next was Gamzee, who was staring off into the distance.

“Hello Gamzee, would you like some tea?”   
She held out yet another cup to him, she’s lucky to have captchalogued so much before this trip. Gamzee didn’t even answer, he was so taken by the snow, all she got in response was a little bit of mumbling. Something along the lines of ‘miracles’. Okay then. Kanaya approached Eridan, who was covered in scarves now. 

“Hello, would you like some warm tea?” Kanya looked around and didn’t see Feferi anywhere. “Where did Feferi go? I could have sworn she was with you.”

“She’s over there.” He nodded over to a lake while he took the cup from Kanaya. 

At the lake there was a very concerned Feferi trying to break the ice. “It’s okay, I’ll get you all out of there! It’s nice and warm in my hive, you’ll reelly pike it there, I promise!” 

Eridan sighed and took another cup from Kanaya, heading over to Feferi. On his way he got hit by a snowball. If he wasn’t so freezing he’d probably throw a fit but he’ll ignore it for now. Aradia had thrown that snowball and gasped, it had hit the wrong the target. 

“Sorry Eridan!” She shouted before making a new one, throwing it at Sollux. 

He just let it hit him as he put his palmhusk away to join the fight. Aradia really didn’t know how to pick her battles. With the help of his psionics he make a dozen snowballs in record time, throwing them all in her direction. Aradia giggled at she dove behind a tree, almost knocking into Tavros. He was just staring at all of the snow with wide eyed amazement, or he was until Aradia nudge his arm and snapped him out of it.

“Come on Tavros, help me out here!” She handed him a half melted snowball. It took a few moments for it to click, but when it finally did he helped Aradia return fire on Sollux. This was the most fun Tavros has had in a while, probably because Vriska was busy with Terezi and couldn’t harass him. 

Vriska was with Terezi, daring her to lick a metal pole. “Come on, don’t be a coward. It actually tastes really good, the cold makes it tasted even better. Besides, don’t you want to be able to read the sign?”

“I don’t know… You do it first.”

“I already did! It tastes amazing. Come on Terezi, don’t you trust me?”

Terezi sighed and finally caved, giving the pole a tentative lick. Within seconds her tongue was stuck to it. Vriska burst into laughter as she watched Terezi struggle. “I can’t believe you actually fell for that!”

John looked around at the chaos. Maybe he should have waited for the summer.


End file.
